Vampblade 11
"Vampblade" is the untitled eleventh issue to the first ''Vampblade'' ongoing comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin with artwork and inks by Marco Maccagni. It was colored by Daniel Arruda Massa and lettered by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Nicole D'Andria. This issue shipped with a December, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Katie Carva is still eyeing her objective towards finding another costume, but more important things are at foot - such as sneaking past the Glarkian guards at the Drumph Tower before daybreak. She gets in with a ninja style costume, but is frustrated when her costume forms a "booty window" for her. She switches clothes at a high end ladies wear department. This at least allows her to slip past any vamp security towards the day. She takes the elevator to the penthouse, which is on the 69th floor (naturally). When she gets there, she is surprised to find that it opens into a massive empty office space that is completely bare. She decides to stealthily hide herself on a ledge above the elevators in case any vampire security guards come in. One guard does arrive, but he doesn't notice Katie because he is too preoccupied masturbating to images on his cell phone. She debates as to whether she should kill him, but decides to wait until he leaves. Before long, she hears a hollow voice resounding through her head. Lord Suck enters the room and the two begin fighting. He grabs her wrists, but Katie knees him in the crotch. He pushes her away and then shows her how he has upgraded himself by shifting into a larger, more monstrous form. Lord Suck's space knight tech allows Katie to transform as well and she summons her own anime-style costume and buster sword. She leaps into the air and brings the massive blade down upon her adversary. Appearances * Vampblade, Katie Carva * None * Lord Suck * Masturbating security guard * Henry Buscema * Drumpf Tower staff * Humans * Alien parasites * Altered humans * Glarkians * Michigan :* Detroit :* Comic Planet :* Drumpf Tower * Buster sword * Costume manipulation * Superhuman agility * Transformation * Acrobatics * Castration * Masturbation * Security guard * Female partial nudity * Female rear nudity * Profanity Notes & Trivia * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language, nudity, sexual situations, and scenes of graphic violence. * UPC barcode number 702382691196 01111. * This issue shipped to retailers on December 21st, 2016. Just in time for Christmas! * This issue shipped with five variant covers. There is the risque version of the Winston Young cover. There is an alternate cover by Dan Mendoza as well as the risque variant, and there is a Tim Fischer alternate cover as well as its corresponding risque variant. * Katie Carva is quite surprised to see Lord Suck still alive. When last we saw him, he was getting his brains munched by Zombie Tramp in ''Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade'' #3. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Jason Martin/Writer Category:Marco Maccagni/Penciler Category:Marco Maccagni/Inker Category:Daniel Arruda Massa/Colorist Category:Adam Wollet/Letterer Category:Winston Young/Cover artist Category:Winston Young/Cover inker Category:Dan Mendoza/Cover artist Category:Dan Mendoza/Cover inker Category:Tim Fischer/Cover artist Category:Tim Fischer/Cover inker Category:Nicole D'Andria/Editor Category:Shawn Gabborin/Editor-in-Chief Category:Verified Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries